Neottaemune!
by Lee'90 AR'Kim
Summary: <html><head></head>"Lagi pula kalau pun aku menyukai yeoja, aku rela merubah orientasi seksualku jika itu untukmu." KyuMin. BXB. OS. enJOY!</html>


**Pair** : KyuMin

**Cast** : Kyuhyun lope2 Sungmin, and Other Cast.

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Drama, Romance

**Length **: One Shoot

**Warning** : BXB, Typo (s), sangat panjang (6k words).

**Summary** : "Lagi pula kalau pun aku menyukai yeoja, aku rela merubah orientasi seksualku jika itu untukmu."

**Disclaimer** : Seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

**DLDR**

en**JOY**

.

.

Aku menyanggah wajahku dengan tangan kiriku, sedangkan tangan kananku sibuk menggores-goreskan pensil yang ku pegang pada kertas di depanku. Kurasa tanganku bergerak-gerak sendiri, aku tidak merasa berniat menggambar sesuatupun di sana.

Goresanku sudah sempurna terbentuk. Aku mengerutkan keningku. Kenapa aku selalu menggambar sketsa ini? Ku lirik bangku pojok depan kelas sebelah pintu. Seorang _namja_ sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya di bangku, matanya terpejam dan _Headset_ terpasang di telinganya. Aku menghembuskan nafasku berat, aku ini kenapa?.

Aku memandang kembali sketsa buatanku itu gamang. Itu adalah salah satu dari dua kertasku yang masih tersisa. Dan kalian tahu? Semua kertasku habis karena ketidaksadaranku itu.

"Lagi?" Sebuah suara di belakangku mengembalikan kesadaranku. Kumasukkan kertas tadi ke selipan kertas-kertasku yang lainnya. Kemudian memandang si pemilik suara.

"_Molla_… seperti biasa. Aku menggerakkan pensilku seperti aku tak menyadarinya."

"_Ya_! Lee Sungmin, sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini? Kau tahu 'kan kalau dia sudah punya kekasih?" Lee Hyukjae, sahabatku, mengguncang tanganku pelan, seolah ingin aku tersadar dari duniaku. Tentu saja tadi dia mengucapkannya secara lirih tapi dengan di beri sedikit penekanan.

Sekali lagi aku melirik bangku depan sebelah pintu masuk kelasku. Sekarang waktunya istirahat. Seorang _yeoja_ berjalan masuk dari arah pintu menuju bangku itu. Tersenyum memandang _namja_ yang sedang tertidur, mendekat ke telinganya melepas _headset_ yang di kenakan si _namja_, dan terlihat membisikkan sesuatu. _Namja_ itu mengeliat, memicingkan matanya untuk melihat orang di depannya. Sedetik kemudian tersenyum lebar dan bangun dari tidurnya, kemudian berjalan keluar kelas sambil digandeng si _yeoja_. Aku masih terpaku memandang siluet mereka.

"Minnie-_ah_, masih banyak _yeoja_ di sekolah ini, kenapa kau malah memikirkan seorang _namja_? Dan lebih parahnya lagi, _namja_ itu sudah memiliki kekasih." Suara lirih dengan nada prihatin Hyukie kembali menyadarkanku.

"Entahlah... aku sendiri pusing memikirkan ini. Aku lapar, kita ke kantin, _kaja_!" Aku menarik tangan Hyukie agar mengikutiku keluar kelas menuju kantin. Aku benar-benar pusing dengan diriku sendiri.

.

.

Sesampainya di kantin kami langsung memesan dua porsi _jangjamyeon_, juga dua botol air mineral. Radarku berbunyi menangkap keberadaan seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini ku pikirkan. Ya… belakangan ini aku selalu bisa mengetahui keberadaannya. Di tempat yang sulit terlihat pun, selama dia berada di sekitarku, aku pasti bisa menemukan sosoknya. Sekali lagi aku pun tidak tahu kapan radar ini muncul. Ekor mataku terhenti di pojok kantin. _Namja_ itu dan kekasihnya, tengah menikmati makanan di hadapan mereka. Sesekali mereka tertawa dan si _yeoja_ merengut manja pada si _namja_.

Ah… baiklah akan ku ceritakan tentang _namja_ itu. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia sosok yang tampan, dengan kulit pucatnya dan rambut berwarna _dark brown_-nya. Suaranya sangat indah. Dia masuk dalam klub musik dan jadi vokalis band di sana. Mungkin aku hanya jatuh cinta dengan suaranya.

Aku sekelas dengannya sejak di tingkat pertama. Dan aku baru merasakan keberadaannya yang benar-benar ada di tingkat ketiga ini. Tepatnya sebulan yang lalu. Semua muncul secara tiba-tiba saat mataku tak sengaja menangkapnya sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu di taman belakang sekolah. Sambil menyenderkan badannya di sebuah pohon, dan dengan _headset_ di telinganya, dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu ballad dengan penuh penghayatan, sendirian. Saat itu aku hanya bisa terpaku di tempatku, tak jauh dari posisinya, terhipnotis akan suaranya.

Sebuah tangan mengibas di depan mukaku.

"Hah… sudahlah, Lee Sungmin. Berhentilah memikirkannya. Apa kau tidak sakit melihatnya dengan seorang sosok yang bukan dirimu?" Aku tersenyum memandang sahabatku yang cerewet itu. Pesanan kami sudah datang, aku mulai menyuapkan makanan ke mulutku.

"_Ani_, aku malah senang melihat mereka. Sepertinya dia sangat bahagia. Ku pikir aku hanya menyukai suaranya bukan dirinya seperti yang kau pikirkan." Aku kembali menyuapkan makanan ke mulutku sambil sesekali melirik kearah mereka.

"Kau memungkirinya. Apa kau tidak sadar tingkahmu itu seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta? Dalam sehari kau bisa bengong sampai 10 kali. Belum lagi gambar-gambarmu itu." Hyukie kembali mengomel panjang. Sekali lagi aku tersenyum mendengar celotehnya itu.

"Sudahlah, aku tak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi rasa itu juga akan hilang. Cepat habiskan makananmu. Waktu istirahat hampir habis." Aku fokus menunduk melahap makananku. Satu tanganku tanpa sadar memegang dadaku pelan. Cinta?.

.

.

Aku terburu-buru merapikan buku-bukuku di atas meja. Pelajaran telah berakhir, dan baru saja aku mendapat telepon dari _dongsaeng_-ku kalau _eomma_ sedang sakit. Kami hanya tinggal bertiga. _Eomma_, aku dan _namdongsaeng_-ku yang masih kelas 3 sekolah dasar. Hyukie memandangiku heran.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya sangat terburu-buru?"

"_Eomma_ sakit, aku harus segera pulang." Aku mengambil tumpukan kertas di depanku dengan sembarangan. Tas-ku sudah penuh karena tadi meminjam buku dari perpustakaan cukup banyak untuk tugas.

"Apa perlu ku antar?" Hyukie ikut panik. Dia juga segera merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Tidak usah, ini perkara yang mudah. Tenanglah..." Aku mengambil kertas terakhir di atas meja.

"_Annyeong_..." Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah Hyukie dan bergegas menuju pintu kelas. Tepat di depan pintu, tak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang.

"Aish, apa lagi ini!" runtukku dalam hati. Aku memungguti kertas-kertasku yang berhamburan tak karuan sembarangan.

"_Mian__he_," kataku sambil menundukkan wajah tanpa melihat siapa yang ku tabrak itu. Aku segera berlari meninggalkan kelasku menuju tempat sepedaku dan pulang ke rumah.

"_Chogiyo_," suara seseorang menyuruh untuk berhenti. Tapi kurasa itu bukan untukku. Aku semakin mempercepat lariku.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan _ahj__umma_?" Hyukie sedang meneleponku. Eomma sekarang sedang tidur karena pengaruh obat, _dongsaeng_-ku yang cemas tertidur di sampingnya. Ternyata _e__omma_ hanya demam biasa. Ya... maklum saja, _dongsaengku_ masih kecil jadi dia tak tahu apa-apa. Yang dia tahu badan _e__omma_ panas, dan dia harus segera menghubungiku.

"Hanya demam, Sungjin terlalu membesar-besarkannya. Kau tahu 'kan kalau dia masih kecil. Jadi dia tidak tahu mana penyakit yang serius dan biasa." Aku beranjak menuju jendela kamar, memandang ke jalanan bawah, kamarku tepat di lantai dua.

"Ah… syukurlah, aku tidak tenang pulang ke rumah tadi."

"Kau ini! Selalu saja panik melebihi aku yang punya masalah."

"Haha... itu namanya aku sahabat yang baik."

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapan Hyukie. Tapi tawaku tiba-tiba berhenti. Sesosok _namja_ yang sangat ku hafal posturnya di luar kepala sedang berjalan tepat di jalanan di bawah jendela kamarku. Dia terlihat bersiul ringan mengikuti musik yang terdengar di _headset_ yang ada di telinganya, sambil menenteng sebuah tas kresek, sepertinya dia baru saja membeli sesuatu. Ya… itu Cho Kyuhyun, mataku takkan pernah salah jika menyangkut dirinya. Tapi untuk apa dia di sekitar sini, kalau dia berjalan seperti itu bukankah itu tandanya rumah kami berdekatan. Aku mengerutkan keningku berfikir. Tiba-tiba dia mendongak, menatap tepat pada titik aku menatapnya. DEG. Aku langsung menyembunyikan tubuhku di balik tembok kamarku. Memegang debaran kencang di dadaku.

"Minnie-_ah_… kau masih di sana, 'kan?" Suara Hyukie mengingatkanku bahwa aku sedang berbicara dengannya.

"_Ne_… ah, Hyukie, nanti kita sambung lagi, ya. Aku ada sedikit urusan. _Annyeong_..." Aku menutup sambungan teleponku dengan gugup. Mencoba kembali mengintip dari balik jendela, dia sudah tak ada. Apa itu tadi hanya halusinasiku? Ponselku ku taruh sembarangan di atas meja belajar. Ku hempaskan tubuhku di atas ranjang, sambil memegang dadaku pelan. Kata-kata Hyukie kembali menggema di telingaku. Cinta!

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan sangat biasa, tak ada satu hal-pun yang istimewa untuk diceritakan. Kecuali, aku masih saja terus mengawasi diam-diam Cho Kyuhyun dari posisi tubuhku dimana pun aku berada.

Ku edarkan pandangan mataku ke penjuru kelas, sepertinya aku sedang mencari sesosok _namja_ yang sangat mengganggu pikiranku itu.

"Kenapa dia belum datang? Apa dia tidak masuk? _Wae_?" suara batinku mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa?" Seseorang menepuk bahuku pelan, aku menoleh tergagap, Hyukie sudah berdiri di sampingku.

"Ah, _ani_, kapan kau datang?" Aku mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan Hyukie.

"Sejak tadi. Kau itu yang terlalu serius melamun. Mencari dia?" Hyukie menaruh tasnya di meja dan menatapku.

"_Ani_." Aku mengambil buku pelajaranku dari dalam tas dan mulai berpura-pura membacanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan membohongiku. Kudengar dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini." Hyukie merebut buku yang sedang ku pegang. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, tujuanku bukan untuk merebut buku itu, tapi menyuruhnya untuk mengulangi ucapannya.

"_Ne_, aku tadi mendengar di lorong waktu kekasihnya berbicara dengan teman-temannya. Katanya _appa_-nya sedang sakit."

Aku membulatkan mataku.

"_Jinjja_?" Aku mencoba mencari kebenaran ucapan itu.

"_Molla_, tadi sih aku dengarnya seperti itu."

Aku terdiam dengan pikiranku. Ah… seperti ada dorongan kuat dari hatiku untuk melihatnya. Lamunanku terputus ketika mendengar suara Kim _seonsaengnim_ memasuki kelas, sepertinya aku harus memikirnya nanti.

.

.

Aku memandang bingung pintu di depanku itu. _Aish_… kenapa aku bisa nekat sekali seperti ini. Ku pandangi sekeranjang buah-buahan dan selembar kertas berisikan alamat yang Hyukie berikan padaku, entah dia dapat darimana. Dan yang mengejutkan, ternyata rumah kami memang berdekatan, hanya berjarak dua blok dari rumahku. Sebenarnya aku ragu akan melakukan ini, tapi dengan sedikit dorongan dari Hyukie untuk menuruti kata hatiku, maka disinilah aku sekarang.

Tapi, sekarang sepertinya aku harus pulang. Aku tidak mau terlihat konyol di hadapannya, dan yang paling fatal untuk menghindari kemungkinan bahwa dia tidak mengenalku. Aku berbalik melangkahkan kakiku, tapi baru satu langkah…

Krieet…

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. _Aish_... matilah kau, Lee Sungmin!

"_Chogiyo_… _nuguseyo_?" Suara seorang _yeoja_ menyuruhku untuk berhenti. Ah, _pabo_! Bagaimana kalo itu kekasihnya? Bisa salah paham dia dengan situasi ini. Aku masih diam di tempatku sampai sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di bahuku.

"_Nuguseyo_? Kau temannya Kyuhyun?" Aku membalikkan badanku pelan. Hey… sepertinya yang ku dengar itu suara _yeoja_ yang berwibawa, bukan suara _yeoja_ yang centil seperti biasanya. Tubuhku berbalik dengan sempurna, sesosok _ahj__umma_ berumur sekitar 40 tahun-an, tapi tetap terlihat sangat cantik berdiri di hadapanku. Aku membungkukkan badanku gugup.

"Aku ibunya Kyuhyun, masuklah! Kau mau menjenguk ayahnya Kyuhyun, 'kan? Maaf, aku harus pergi untuk mengurus pekerjaan di kantor. Ada Kyuhyun di sana, kamar di lantai atas pojok kanan." Ibu Kyuhyun tersenyum padaku dan meninggalkanku yang sekali lagi mematung di depan pintu. _Aish_... kenapa jadi seperti ini!

Aku memberanikan diri untuk masuk kedalam, menaiki tangga dengan perlahan, dan menuju kamar yang dimaksud. Ke ketuk pintu itu pelan. Tidak ada jawaban. Sampai ketukan yang ketiga pun pintu itu tak juga terbuka. Akhirnya aku membuka kenop pintu itu pelan. Terlihat sesosok tubuh berbaring di sebuah tempat tidur besar, ditangannya terdapat selang infus dan disekitarnya ada beberapa komponen khas orang sakit yang harus menjalani perawatan intensif. Pandanganku beralih ke sebelahnya. Sesosok _namja_ sedang tertidur dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan kepalanya di atas ranjang sang ayah, tangannya mengenggam erat tangan itu. Terlihat bahwa dia sangat menyayangi ayahnya.

Aku masuk secara perlahan, meletakkan keranjang buah yang ku bawa di meja dekat ranjang. Berjalan pelan kearah ayah-anak yang sedang sama-sama terlelap dengan kondisi yang berbeda itu.

"Semoga cepat sembuh, _Ahjus__s__i_. Anakmu terlihat sangat tersiksa, dia sangat menyayangimu. Bertahanlah demi dia." Aku berbisik pelan di sisi ranjang.

Aku memandang _namja_ itu, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Apa dia sudah makan? Apa dia cukup tidur? Apa dia tidak butuh teman? Hey… kenapa aku terlihat begitu perduli? Tanganku terangkat menuju wajahnya. Lihatlah! Dia terlihat pucat dan lelah. Tanganku sudah berada di atas rambutnya, dan akupun tersadar. _Yaish_! Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Sungmin! Aku berbalik dengan cepat menuju pintu, menutupnya perlahan dan menuruni tangga rumah itu.

_Pabo_! Apa yang aku lakukan? Selama perjalanan tak henti aku menggerutu meruntuki diriku sendiri. Cinta?. Aku memegang dadaku yang berdetak cepat. Ah… _ani… ani_!. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan keras dan mengacak rambutku gusar.

"_Gomawo_." Sebuah suara lirih terdengar dari ruangan yang tertinggal.

.

.

"_Aish_..." Aku menendang kesal ban sepedaku. Kenapa harus kempes, sih? Hyukie juga sudah pulang sejak tadi. Aku menuntunnya malas, hari ini cuaca sangat panas. Bisa-bisa aku jadi keripik sesampainya dirumah.

Aku masih menuntun sepedaku itu dengan kesal menuju bengkel terdekat, itupun yang paling dekat masih sekitar 1 Km lagi. Aku masih terus menggerutu sampai sebuah suara mengagetkanku, sebuah sepeda motor dengan pengendaranya sudah menjejeri langkahku.

"Ban-mu kempes?" Aku menoleh kearah suara. DEG. Jantungku berhenti sesaat, tapi tidak mau terlihat aneh, dengan segera aku menguasai keadaan.

"Ah… _ne_." Aku menjawab gugup sambil menatap lurus ke depan menuntun sepedaku. Dia masih tetap menjejeri langkahku.

"Rumahmu dimana?" Dia kembali bertanya.

"Eng… eh, disebelah sana. Masih jauh." Aku kembali menjawab dengan suara sedikit tergagap.

"Oh, _ara_. Mau ku antar?"

"_Ne_?" aku berhenti dari langkahku, menatapnya bingung, mencoba mencerna apa yang dia katakan.

"_N__e_. Mau ku antar pulang?" Dia tersenyum. _Omo_… jantungku! Aku harus cepat menahannya agar tidak jatuh ke bawah.

"Tapi..." Aku melirik boncengan motornya.

"Oh, dia sudah pulang. Ada sedikit urusan katanya. Tenanglah... dia tidak akan salah paham." Aku menatapnya. Kenapa dia tau apa yang ku pikirkan?

"Kau... kau... mengenalku?" Aku bertanya ragu. Ck... pertanyaan bodoh! Tentu saja dia mengenalmu. Kalian satu kelas selama tiga tahun. Sangat aneh kalau dia tak mengenalmu, meski hanya nama.

"Tentu saja. Namamu Lee Sungmin, kan? Kau satu kelas denganku sejak tingkat pertama." Jawabannya sesuai dengan yang ada di pikiranku.

"_Kaja_, naiklah! Kau mau kita terpanggang di sini. Ini panas sekali." Dia mengipas-ngipaskan kerah bajunya. Wajahnya yang tertutup helm tampak berkeringat.

"Lalu sepedaku?" Aku menatap sepedaku sangsi.

"Titipkan saja di sekolah, nanti setelah mengantarmu aku akan mengambilnya dan membawanya ke bengkel. Bagaimanapun kita ini teman, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan temanku kesusahan." Aku kembali menatapnya kaget. Sekali lagi dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di pikiranku.

"Ah... baiklah." Aku berbalik menuju sekolah, menitipkan sepedaku di pos satpam.

Dia menyodorkan sebuah helm padaku. Dia membawa helm dua. Tentu saja. Bukankah dia biasanya bersama kekasihnya? Aku segera menepis pikiran-pikiran anehku, dan beranjak naik ke boncengan motornya. Aku berpegangan pada samping sepedanya.

'Apa _appa__-_mu sudah membaik?'

'Apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa?'

'Bagaimana keadaannya?'

Berbagai pertanyaan itu sebenarnya ingin ku lontarkan padanya. Tapi aku tak punya nyali sebesar itu untuk sok akrab dengannya.

"Sudah." Suaranya kembali mengagetkanku.

"Ah, _ne_." Aku tergagap menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada sisi sepeda.

"Berpeganglah padaku. Kau tak mau jatuh terjungkal, 'kan?"

Aku memandang punggung itu ragu. Tanganku terangkat pelan menuju pinggangnya dan memegang erat bajunya. Dan sepeda motor itupun melaju membelah jalan yang sepi. Aku memandang punggungnya yang berada tepat di hadapanku. Aku masih tak percaya dengan kejadian ini. Aku sekarang berada sangat dekat dengannya, dengan orang yang akhir-akhir ini menyita pikiranku. Ah ya… kalian pasti tau siapa yang ku maksud. Benar! Aku sedang berada di boncengan Cho Kyuhyun!

.

.

Ku rapikan bukuku dengan malas. Sekarang waktunya istirahat. Hyukie sedang ada urusan dengan klub _dance_-nya. Sedangkan aku sedang malas untuk kemanapun. Akhirnya ku pilih untuk diam saja di dalam kelas. Ku lirik sesaat ke meja pojok depan yang akhir-akhir ini mengambil alih fokus pikiranku. Dia tidak masuk lagi hari ini. Ku dengar penyakit ayahnya semakin parah. Aku menghembuskan nafas beratku.

Tiba-tiba seorang _yeoja_ dengan seragam yang sama denganku, tapi bet berbeda berjalan memasuki kelasku. Di belakangnya terdapat beberapa _yeoja_ yang kemungkinan besar adalah temannya atau mungkin… pengikutnya. Dia terus saja berjalan menuju ke arahku. Aku mengernyitkan kening. Hey… sepertinya wajah itu sangat familiar. Bukankah itu kekasih Cho Kyuhyun? Dia berhenti tepat di depanku sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau... siapa namamu?" Dia bertanya padaku dengan gaya yang eng… sedikit memuakkan, kalian pasti tau 'kan maksudku.

"Lee Sungmin_._ Apa kau ada perlu denganku? Apa kita saling kenal?" Aku menatapnya enggan. Aku tak suka padanya. Benar! Sepertinya aku tak suka padanya. Karena... karena... ah entahlah!

"Berdirilah!" Dengan nada memerintah dia menyuruhku berdiri. Sok sekali, memangnya dia siapa?! Tapi aku malas membuat keributan. Aku berdiri menuruti perintahnya dan…

PLAAK…

Sebuah suara keras memenuhi telingaku. Pipi kananku terasa nyeri. _MWO_! Dia menamparku? Aku memegangi pipiku dan menatapnya sengit.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Dia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Jadi ini _namja_ yang telah merebut kekasihku? Ck... tidak ada yang menarik, menjijikkan!" Dia menatapku berulang kali dari atas kebawah, dan kembali lagi ke atas.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham." Aku mencoba bersikap tenang. Bagaimanapun aku adalah seorang siswa yang tak pernah sekalipun tercatat berbuat onar di sekolah ini. Apalagi yang dihadapanku ini adalah seorang _yeoja_, pantang bagiku untuk menyakiti _yeoja_!

"Hahaha... salah paham? Semua bukti sudah jelas! Kau telah merebut kekasihku! Kau telah berani menemuinya di belakangku! Kau memberinya sebuah gambar jelekmu itu! Kau selalu diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arahnya! Dan kemarin... kau menggodanya agar mau mengantarmu pulang! Gara-gara kau aku jadi bertengkar dengannya. Cih… _namja _murahan! Menjijikkan!" Dia berekspresi meludah di hadapanku.

Apa-apaan _yeoja_ di depanku ini! Menumpahkan semua kekesalannya pada orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal, dan mengarang-ngarang sebuah cerita menggelikan seperti ini.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Aku menggeram mencoba menahan emosiku. Tanganku sudah mengepal dengan erat. Jangan sampai aku kelepasan meluncurkan tinjuku padanya.

"Kau yang tutup mulut! Apa kau tak sadar dengan perbuatanmu yang menjijikkan itu! Kau hanya _namja_ miskin, tidak sepantasnya kau menyukai Kyuhyun, dia tidak sebanding denganmu!" Dia kembali menyerangku dengan kata-kata tak bermoralnya itu. Aku semakin menggertakkan gigiku, rahangku mengeras, tanganku mengepal dengan kuat. Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku menerobos gerombolan _yeoja_ memuakkan dihadapanku itu dengan keras. Tak kupedulikan lagi sumpah serapah konyol yang di lontarkan _yeoja_ itu. Apa tadi dia bilang? Murahan? Menjijikkan? Pikiran negatif-nya itu yang lebih murahan dan menjijikkan. Tak sengaja aku menabrak bahu seseorang saat melewati pintu kelas. Aku tak peduli siapa yang ku tabrak tadi. Aku tak peduli siapapun saat ini. Aku hanya butuh sebuah ketenangan. Aku butuh _appa_ yang selalu bisa menenangkanku.

Bahkan aku tak peduli saat sebuah suara yang sangat akrab di telingaku memanggilku.

"Eh, Minnie-_ah_. _Ya_! Kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi kita masuk!"

Aku tetap melanjutkan langkahku. Aku benar-benar tak peduli.

.

.

Aku mengusap pelan pusara di depanku. Aku sedang berada di makam _appa_-ku. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku tenang adalah berbicara dengannya. Meskipun dia sudah tak ada, tapi aku percaya kalau dia mengerti anaknya sedang gelisah.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku berat sebelum berkata.

"_Appa_… bagaimana kabarmu disana? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau tak rindu padaku, pada _e__omma_ dan Sungjin? Sungjin sekarang sudah kelas 3. Aku harus lebih waspada dengan pergaulannya semenjak sekarang. _Appa_ tau sendiri 'kan, jaman ini semakin sulit untuk di kendalikan."

Aku mengambil jeda dalam ucapanku.

"_Appa_, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta? Ah... tentu saja dengan _e__omma_. Bagaimana rasanya _appa_, indahkah? Tapi kenapa yang kurasakan malah sakit? Kata Hyukie aku sedang jatuh cinta _appa_. Tapi, kenapa sama sekali tidak indah? Kenapa menyakitkan seperti ini?" Suaraku mulai terdengar serak.

"Kau tau _appa_, aku baru saja di tampar oleh seorang _yeoja_di hadapan teman-temanku, dengan alasan aku telah merebut kekasihnya. Sungguh _appa_ itu tidak benar. Kau percaya 'kan, putramu ini tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal sehina itu. Aku hanya… hanya..." Suaraku tercekat, tersumbat di tenggorokanku.

"Aku hanya mengaguminya _appa_. Aku hanya menyukai suaranya. Meskipun aku sendiri juga ragu akan itu. Apa itu salah? Apa aku salah menyukai seorang _namja_? Apa aku salah menyukai orang yang sudah memiliki kekasih? Kalau boleh memilih aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini! Aku juga ingin merasakan cinta yang sewajarnya! Apa aku salah, _app__a?_ Apa salahku?" Dan selanjutnya hanya suara isakan tertahanku yang terdengar. Kau mendengarku _appa_. Aku tak bisa menjadi setegar yang kau inginkan. Hanya karena masalah perasaan, aku bisa menjadi lemah seperti ini.

.

.

Aku mengusap air mata yang mulai mengering di pipiku. Hari sudah beranjak sore, mendung bergelayut di langit. Setetes air hujan membasahi pipiku. Aku menengadahkan tanganku. Ah... hujan, aku harus segera pulang, _e__omma_ pasti hawatir. Aku kembali mengusap pusara _appa_ sebelum beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tak jauh dari pusara _appa_-ku, terlihat beberapa orang bergerombol, sepertinya sedang diadakan sebuah pemakaman. Entah apa yang menyeretku untuk mendekat ke sana. Aku berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon tak jauh dari sana. Seorang _yeoja_ berjalan mendekat ke arahku, matanya terlihat sembab, ada seseorang yang memegangi lengannya, mungkin khawatir _yeoja_ itu sewaktu-waktu akan jatuh. Aku tersadar, sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan menundukkan badanku.

"_Annyeonghaseyo__,__ ahj__u__mma_." _Y__eoja_ itu mendongak menatapku, di balik mata sembabnya, dia masih mencoba tersenyum ke arahku. Dia ibunya Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_. Ah… kau temannya Kyuhyun, 'kan?" Aku mengangguk sambil tetap menatapnya. Sepertinya dia tau aku sedang bertanya lewat mataku tentang apa yang terjadi.

"_Appa_ Kyuhyun baru saja meninggal. Penyakitnya sudah sangat parah dan memang mustahil untuk di sembuhkan. Kyuhyun masih ada di pemakaman, kalau kau mau menghiburnya kau bisa kesana. Di sana juga ada seorang _yeoja_ temannya Kyuhyun. Bujuklah dia supaya mau pulang, sebentar lagi turun hujan. _Mian, __ahjumma_ tidak bisa menemanimu, aku harus pergi untuk mengurus hal-hal lainnya." Dia tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya padaku.

"Ah... _ne_." Aku membalas senyumannya dan juga menundukkan badanku.

Ku tundukkan wajahku. _Appa_-nya meninggal. Pasti itu sangat menyesakkan. Aku juga pernah merasakannya Kyu.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju area pemakaman yang ditunjukkan oleh _e__omma_ Kyuhyun. Langkahku terhenti, seorang _yeoja_ sedang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun sambil melipat tangannya.

"Kau harus pulang, sebentar lagi hujan!" Aku mendengar _yeoja_ itu berbicara.

"Pulanglah! Aku masih ingin disini." Kali ini suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar.

Aku hanya diam mendengar percakapan mereka. Ya… _yeoja_ itu kekasih Kyuhyun. _Yeoja_ yang menamparku tadi siang.

"Tapi sebentar lagi hujan, kau bisa sakit terkena hujan. Dan juga nanti bajuku bisa basah." _Yeoja_ itu kembali bersuara. Kulihat Kyuhyun tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pusara _appa_-nya.

"Kalau kau lebih menghawatirkan bajumu, bahkan rambut dan tas mewahmu basah. Lebih baik kau pulang saja! Aku masih ingin di sini."

_Yeoja_ itu mendengus kesal, aku hanya diam menatap mereka, rintik hujan semakin gencar turun kebumi. _Yeoja_ itu terlihat menutupi kepalanya dengan tas yang di bawanya, untuk apa dia membawa tas ke tempat berkabung seperti ini, dia terlihat menggerutu kesal.

"Terserah kau saja. Kau selalu keras kepala, aku pulang!" _Y__eoja_ itu berbalik menuju ke arahku, menatapku dengan pandangan sengit dan mengejek.

"Pasti kau mau mengambil kesempatan ini. Ambillah _namja_ keras kepala itu. Kalian memuakkan!" Dia berjalan melewatiku sambil tetap menggerutu. Mencoba untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari tetesan air hujan yang semakin deras mengucur dari langit.

Aku tak begitu merespon apa yang _yeoja_ itu katakan. Mataku masih fokus pada sesosok _namja_ yang sedang tertunduk lemah menatap pusara yang kini telah basah kuyup karena guyuran hujan. Sebenarnya kondisiku tak jauh beda dengannya, aku juga basah kuyup di tempatku berdiri.

Kakiku melangkah pelan ke arahnya, aku berjalan sangat pelan seolah takut jika setiap langkah kakiku akan terdengar dan mengusiknya.

Aku terdiam di belakangnya, menatap punggungnya yang terlihat bergetar, tapi tak ada suara tangisan yang terdengar. Dia pasti sangat sakit, aku bisa merasakannya, air mataku kembali menetes perlahan. Tanganku bergetar terulur ke depan, aku ingin sedikit menenangkannya. Tapi sekali lagi, aku terlalu takut untuk ditolak. Dan hasilnya, tanganku mengambang di atas pundaknya tanpa berani menyentuhnya. Aku menarik kembali tanganku yang terlihat bodoh.

Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar, meremas rambutnya pelan, dan mengusap pusara itu dengan penuh kesedihan. Dia berdiri, terdiam sesaat, dan berbalik tepat di hadapanku. Aku terkesiap, aku terlalu terkejut hingga tak sempat menghindar ataupun bersembunyi. Aku mematung memandangnya, ada luka di kedua matanya. Dia menatapku, mungkin tak kalah terkejutnya denganku, tapi sejurus kemudian dia berucap lirih.

"Sungmin-_s__s__i_, bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Aku tetap mematung di tempatku, bahkan ucapannya tadi tak tertangkap oleh telingaku. Tiba-tiba dua buah tangan merengkuh tubuhku, merapatkannya hingga tubuh kami menempel, erat. Aku tersadar, menahan dadanya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Kyuhyun-_s__si_..." Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kumohon... untuk beberapa saat biarkan seperti ini. Aku sedang sedih, bantu aku!" Suaranya terdengar sangat memilukan. Aku terdiam, perlahan kedua tanganku tak lagi menahan dadanya, dia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya padaku. Tubuhnya bergetar, sebuah isakan terdengar di telingaku. Ya… dia menangis di pundakku. Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba merasakan kesedihannya. Mungkin dengan ini aku bisa mengurangi bebannya.

"Dia meninggalkanku. _Appa… appa_ meninggalkanku, Sungmin-_s__s__i_." Dan isakan kembali terdengar di telingaku, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Aku mengangkat tanganku ragu, memberi tepukan kecil di bahunya, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku tahu, Kyuhyun-_s__s__i_. Aku juga pernah merasakannya. Menangislah... aku akan menemanimu." Aku masih menepuk-nepuk pundaknya pelan. Kami berpelukan di tengah hujan, di dekat pusara _appa_-nya yang masih memerah dan tak jauh dari pusara _appa_-ku.

Aku akan membantu meringankan bebanmu, Kyuhyun-_s__s__i_. Aku memejamkan mataku.

.

.

Aku berjalan pelan memasuki kelas. Tersenyum saat sesosok _namja _manis menghampiriku dengan antusias.

"Lee Sungmin! _Ya_! Akhirnya kau masuk sekolah juga. Aku sangat kesepian tanpamu." Sosok itu menghambur ke pelukanku. Aku tertawa pelan, menepuk bahunya yang masih menempel di badanku.

"Kau berlebihan, bukankah semalam kau menjengukku?" Hyukie melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar di depanku. Diambilnya tas dari bahuku.

"Biar ku bawakan, kau 'kan baru sembuh." Aku kembali terkekeh melihat tingkahnya. Itu berlebihan. Aku hanya demam biasa, itupun hanya 3 hari. Tapi, ku biarkan saja, mumpung dia sedang baik padaku. Kami berjalan ke tempat duduk kami.

Ku lirik bangku tepat di depan pintu, seorang _namja_ sedang serius membaca buku dengan sebuah _headset_ terpasang di telinganya. Aku tersenyum, sepertinya dia sudah baik-baik saja.

"Kau baru sembuh, tapi pikiranmu langsung saja tertuju kesana. Apa kau tidak rindu padaku?" Aku tersadar. Kulihat Hyukie sedang memajukan bibirnya, cemberut. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya, ku acak pelan rambutnya, dia menggerutu kesal karena rambutnya jadi berantakan.

Ku letakkan buku yang kubawa di laci mejaku. Eh… sepertinya ada sebuah kertas, aku mengambilnya. Kertas apa? Aku membuka lipatannya perlahan.

'_bisa kita bertemu di taman belakang sekolah nanti sepulang sekolah, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan'_

_Cho Kyuhyun_

Aku mengernyitkan keningku tak mengerti, kulirik subyek pengirim surat itu, dia masih tetap dalam posisi yang sama.

"Kau baca apa?" Hyukie tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekatku sambil melongokkan wajahnya penasaran.

"A.. _aniya_, bukan apa-apa." Segera ku masukkan kertas itu kembali ke laci. Untung tak lama kemudian Park _seonsaengnim_ masuk kelas. Aku bisa menghindar dari pertanyaan Hyukie. Kembali ku lirik bangku pojok depan sebelah pintu. Ah… sebaiknya aku fokus pada pelajaranku, aku sudah tertinggal banyak selama tiga hari kemarin.

.

.

Ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru taman. Taman ini sepi sekali. Padahal kurasa tempat ini tidak buruk untuk sekedar melepas lelah, berbincang-bincang, mencari inspirasi, atau bahkan berkencan. Ups… apa yang kupikirkan. Mungkin anak-anak lebih suka pulang ke rumah dan istirahat setelah seharian lelah berkutat dengan pelajaran.

Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku. Dia belum datang. Lebih baik aku membaca buku dan mendengarkan musik agar tidak bosan menunggunya. Kukeluarkan sebuah buku dari tas-ku, memasang _earphone_ di telingaku dan mulai tenggelam dalam buku yang ku baca.

Sudah 20 halaman terlewati. Tapi, sepertinya dia belum datang. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku. Ku lihat kanan dan kiriku.

"Eh…" Aku tergagap melepas _earphone_ di telinga. Tepat di sebelah kiriku, di bangku yang sama seperti yang sedang ku duduki, seorang _namja_ sedang dalam posisi yang sama denganku tadi. Membaca buku sambil _headset_ terpasang di telinganya. Aku memandangnya ragu. Tiba-tiba dia melepas _headset_-nya dan menutup bukunya. Lalu berbalik mengahadapku dan tersenyum.

"Sudah selesai?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku mendengar pertanyaannya. Dia kembali tersenyum melihatku.

"Kau tadi terlihat serius membaca, aku tidak berani mengusikmu. Jadi aku ikut duduk saja di sebelahmu." Dia mengakhiri penjelasannya, jangan lupa, senyumnya masih bertengger di bibirnya.

"Ah..." Aku hanya bisa membuka mulutku dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku.

Kami kembali terdiam, suasana begitu canggung, aku meremas buku yang ku pegang dengan gelisah. Hey… kalian tidak lupa 'kan, kalau aku menyukai _namja_ di sebelahku ini. Jantungku rasanya sudah tak karuan.

"_Mia_n." Suaranya memecah keheningan. Aku menoleh kearah pemilik suara.

"_Ne_?"

"_Mian_, gara-gara aku kau jadi sakit." Dia menundukkan wajahnya, aku mulai mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"_Gwaenchana_, itu bukan salahmu. Aku memang sudah sedikit tidak enak badan sejak pagi." Aku mencoba mengurangi rasa bersalahnya.

"Tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak. Tidak seharusnya aku memintamu untuk menemaniku di tengah hujan seperti itu." Dia semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Jari-jarinya bermain, berputar-putar di atas buku yang dia bawa.

"Sudahlah, Kyuhyun-_s__s__i_. Itulah gunanya teman. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sudah tidak apa-apa 'kan sekarang?" Aku sedikit ragu dengan penggunaan kata 'teman' pada kalimatku. Ya.. aku juga sadar diri, aku tak cukup akrab dengannya untuk bisa disebut teman.

"Ah ya... apa kau tak haus? Mau ku belikan minuman?" Aku mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Sangat canggung membicarakan hal itu. Aku sudah akan beranjak dari tempat dudukku, tapi sebuah tangan menahan lenganku.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak haus. Duduklah! Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu." Aku mengurungkan langkahku. Menatapnya. Dia juga sedang menatapku dalam. Dengan segera ku alihkan pandanganku kearah yang berlainan, dan kembali duduk di bangku itu. Perlahan dia melepaskan cekalan tangannya di lenganku. Ku rasakan bekas pegangannya masih terasa hangat. Ku mohon, Kyuhyun-ssi. Jangan semakin membuatku menyukaimu. Ini salah!.

"_Gomawo_." Kali ini kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Untuk apa?" Aku mulai mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Kau mau menyempatkan waktumu untuk menjenguk _appa_-ku." Aku menolehkan wajahku dengan segera.

"Kau tau?" Aku malah memberikan nada pertanyaan di kalimatku.

"_Ne_, _e__omma_ memberitahuku. Dan sebenarnya juga waktu kau masuk, aku sedikit terbangun. Tapi, mataku terlalu berat untuk terbuka. Mungkin karena efek tangisanku sebelumnya." Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku tak percaya, jadi dia mendengar ucapanku. Ku tatap wajahnya yang tengah menengadah memandang langit.

"Eng... bisa jadi itu… kekasihmu, atau... temanmu yang lain?" Aku kembali bertanya ragu. _Ya! _Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kau tidak mengaku saja? Bukankah itu sangat menguntungkanmu, kalau dia tau kau perhatian padanya!

"Tidak mungkin, dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan kabar sakitnya _appa_. Waktu _e__omma_ menyebutkan ciri-cirinya, aku langsung yakin kalau itu kau, bukankah rumah kita juga berdekatan."

Aku menatapnya terkejut.

"Bu… bukankah waktu itu kau belum tau rumahku? Itu sebelum kau mengantarku pulang, '_kan_?" Kali ini dia menolehkan wajahnya ke arahku, sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

"Apa kau ingat. Saat aku mengantarmu pulang, kau tidak menyebutkan alamat rumahmu, tapi aku langsung menurunkanmu di depan rumahmu? Apa kau tak sadar dengan itu?"

Ah… itu benar sekali! Dia langsung menurunkanku di depan rumah, padahal sebelumnya aku tidak mengatakan alamat rumahku padanya.

"Jadi, kau sudah tau alamatku sebelum waktu itu? Lalu kau tau darimana?" Aku menyipitkan mataku menunggu jawabannya.

Dia tertawa keras, di tepuknya kepalaku pelan.

"Kau ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat aku pulang dari supermarket dan melewati depan rumahmu? Kau menatapku dari jendela kamarmu, bukan? Sebelum kau menyadari aku melihatmu dan bersembunyi di balik tembok, aku sudah tau kalau itu kau! Saat kau mulai beranjak mendekati jendela kamarmu, aku melihatmu dari bawah."

Ah… jadi dia tau kalau itu aku. Kurasakan pipiku sedikit memanas. Jadi dia tau aku bersembunyi untuk menghindari tatapannya? _Omo_... itu terdengar sangat memalukan! Kami kembali terdiam.

"Sungmin-_s__s__i_."

"_Ne_." Aku masih menundukkan wajahku, malu. Ku goyang-goyangkan kakiku, mengukir sesuatu di atas tanah.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya." Perlahan aku menatapnya.

"_Waeyo_?" Hanya ucapan itu yang kurasa pas untuk digunakan.

"Ya... kurasa dia bukan _yeoja_ yang baik untukku. Dia terlalu mengaturku, dari awal memang aku sedikit kurang suka padaya. _Appa_ kami rekan bisnis, jadi ya... begitulah. Dia yang meminta putus padaku. Ku dengar, waktu itu dia menamparmu. Aku minta maaf untuk itu, pasti penyebabnya berhubungan denganku." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"_Gwaenchana_. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf atas hal yang tidak kau lakukan." Dia tersenyum menatapku. Tiba-tiba tangannya terulur ke arahku dan menyentuh pipiku.

"Sakitkah?" Aku tergagap, reflek memundurkan wajahku. Dia juga terlihat terkejut dan segera menarik tangannya.

"_Mian_." Aku dan dia mengucapkan kata itu bersama-sama, kami berpandangan terkejut, dan sejurus kemudian tertawa pelan menyadari situasi aneh itu.

Hening, kami kembali terdiam, hingga sebuah kertas terulur ke arahku. Aku menatapnya. Dia memberi isyarat agar aku mengambilnya. Ku ambil kertas itu dan ku buka untuk melihat apa isinya. Mataku melebar, sebuah goresan seorang _namja_ memakai seragam sekolah sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon, dengan memakai _headset_ di telinganya dan matanya terpejam, menikmati apa yang didengarnya. Sebuah inisial nama tertera di pojok bawah gambar itu 'SMl'.

"Da... darimana kau mendapatkan gambar ini?" Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan keterjutanku. Itu gambarku. Hasil goresan penaku yang aku tidak tau berapa sekarang jumlahnya memenuhi lemari bukuku di rumah.

"Kau juga tidak ingat dengan kejadian itu. Saat kau pulang sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa dan menabrakku di depan pintu. Kertas-kertasmu berserakah dan kau meninggalkan ini. Aku mencoba memanggilmu, tapi kau malah semakin cepat berlari." Sekali lagi memoriku berputar. Ya... aku ingat kejadian itu. Tiba-tiba aku teringat ucapan _yeoja_ yang menamparku itu, "kau memberinya sebuah gambar jelekmu itu". Jadi, ini maksud perkataannya? Terang saja aku tak tahu. Aku menatap _namja_ itu dengan ekspresi bingung, jadi sejauh mana dia tau tentang perasaanku. Kenapa dia tidak pernah bertanya apa-apa padaku selama ini? Aku merasa sangat bodoh.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Aku melebarkan mataku. Pertanyaan itu. Aku tak siap mendengarnya. Apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku.

"Mi... _mian_, Kyuhyun-_s__s__i_. Aku... aku harus pergi." Aku bersiap melangkahkan kakiku, tapi dengan cepat sebuah tubuh berada tepat di hadapanku, menghalangi langkahku.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Pertanyaan itu kembali terdengar. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku gelisah. Aku harus menjawab apa?

"Jawablah, Sungmin-_s__s__i_. Apa kau menyukaiku?" Aku menggerakkan mataku gelisah. Sudah terlalu banyak bukti untukku menghindar. Baiklah, aku akan menjawabnya. Untuk apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, aku hanya bisa menerimanya. Ku angkat wajahku menatapnya, dia juga tengah menatapku dengan mata tajamnya. Jantungku berpacu cepat, ini nyata! Ku atur nafasku sebelum menjawab.

"Ya, aku menyukaimu." Aku kembali menundukkan wajahku. Aku terlalu malu untuk menatapnya. Hey… kalau kalian berada di posisiku, kalian juga akan melakukan itu, bukan?.

"Bagaimana… bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku juga menyukaimu?" Aku tersentak mendengarnya, dan segera menatapnya. Dia tersenyum. Aku mencari sebuah kebohongan di matanya. Tapi aku hanya melihat bola mata hitam itu tengah menatapku lekat. Ini tidak lucu untuk dibuat bercanda!.

"Aku menikmati tatapan mencuri pandangmu ke arahku. Aku menikmati saat kau ada, dimana aku sedang berada. Aku menikmati saat kau salah tingkah dan tiba-tiba berpaling saat aku memergokimu sedang menatap-ku. Aku menikmati saat kau ada di boncengan motorku. Aku menikmati saat kau berucap tulus untuk _appa_-ku. Aku menikmati saat kau menepuk pundakku untuk menenangkanku. Aku merasa hangat berada dalam pelukanmu. Aku merasa nyaman denganmu. Apa itu bukan berarti aku menyukaimu secara tak sadar selama ini?" Aku semakin melebarkan mataku. Aku terlalu terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Nafasku terasa semakin berat untuk ku hembuskan, dan udara di sekitarku terasa menghindar untuk ku hirup.

Ini mimpi... ini pasti mimpi! Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku kuat. Aku hanya berhalusinasi, ini terlalu mengejutkan. Sesuatu menghentikan gelengan kepalaku, tangannya menangkup wajahku, aku menatapnya gamang. Dia benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun!

"Tapi, aku... aku tak bisa menerimanya." Aku menjawab dengan berat, sangat berat. Ku tundukkan wajahku dalam. Dia pasti terkejut dengan perkataanku, aku mungkin terlihat sedang jual mahal padanya.

"Kenapa? Kau juga menyukaiku, 'kan? Lalu apa yang membuatmu tak bisa menerimaku?" Dia bertanya beruntun padaku.

"Aku… aku tidak mau orang-orang menganggapku merebutmu dari kekeasihmu. Itu akan membuatku merasa sangat bersalah." Aku semakin menundukkan wajahku.

"Kau lebih peduli dengan omongan orang daripada perasaanmu sendiri?" Aku menatapnya.

"Kau lebih memilih untuk menyakiti hatimu, memendam perasaanmu, daripada merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan untukmu sendiri?" Kyuhyun kembali berbicara. Dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mataku sejak tadi.  
>"Aku..." Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sampai tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuhku menghangat. Dia memelukku. Kali ini bukan pelukan untuk membantu memberi kekuatan. Tapi, ini pelukan untuk saling menumpahkan perasaan.<p>

"Ikuti kata hatimu. Kau juga berhak untuk bahagia. Aku akan membantumu untuk menghadapinya. Tulikan telingamu dari semua omongan orang. Pada kenyatannya kau tak melakukannya." Dia mengelus pelan rambutku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Apa ini tindakan yang benar?

"Bo... boleh aku memikirkannya dulu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Ini terlalu mengejutkan." Dia merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. pikirkanlah baik-baik. Setidaknya sekarang kita sudah saling mengetahui perasaan masing-masing." Dia menepuk pucuk kepalaku pelan.

Aku tersenyum. Ini nyata. Ini indah. Aku merasakannya _appa_. Aku merasakan kalau cinta itu indah. Aku sudah merasakan manisnya.

"Tapi... aku _namja_. Bukankah kau menyukai _yeoja_?" Aku kembali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, bagaimana pun aku tidak ingin dia merasa tersiksa dengan perasaannya padaku.

"Kata siapa? Aku sudah bilang tadi, kalau _appa_ kami itu rekan kerja. Jadi, kami berkencan bukan atas inisiatif sendiri, tapi atas kemauan _appa_ kami. Lagi pula kalau pun aku menyukai _yeoja_, aku rela merubah orientasi seksualku jika itu untukmu." Ku rasakan wajahku kembali memanas. Ya Tuhan... aku bisa mati berdiri kalau terus seperti ini.

"_Kaja_, kita pulang. Orang di rumahmu pasti khawatir kau tidak kunjung pulang. Aku tidak mau di tuduh menculik putra mereka." Dia meraih tangan kananku dan mengajakku beranjak dari taman.

Aku tersenyum menatap punggung yang sedang berjalan di depanku itu. Tanganku berada di genggamannya. Hangat. Tiba-tiba aku tersadar dengan sebuah perkataannya tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ssi," aku memanggilnya ragu.

"Ne." Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh padaku. Kami telah sampai di tempat parkir. Sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi.

"Kau... sejak kapan kau tau kalau aku sering mencuri pandang ke arahmu?" Wajahku kembali memanas saat mengatakannya, entah sudah berapa kali aku seperti itu. Pertanyaan ini memang sangat memalukan, tapi aku ingin tahu jawabannya.

"Em... sejak sebulan yang lalu, mungkin. Saat itu, aku tidak sengaja melihatmu memandangku dari lantai atas saat aku bermain basket, dan kau langsung terburu-buru mengalihkan tatapanmu. Juga beberapa kali aku pernah memergokimu sedang menatapku dan dengan terburu-buru juga langsung mengalihkan pandanganmu saat aku membalas tatapanmu. Hahaha ayolah... aku ini juga manusia biasa yang mempunyai insting untuk merasakan ada orang yang sedang mengamatiku. Lagi pula aku menikmatinya, tetaplah mencuri pandang ke arahku, ne. Ini." Dia mengedipkan satu matanya padaku sambil tangannya menyodorkan sebuah helm.

"Eh?" Aku menerima helm itu sambil memproses ucapannya. Jadi dia selama ini tahu kalau aku selalu memperhatikannya. Omo… ini lebih memalukan daripada masalah gambar dan aku bersembunyi di balik jendela tadi. Aku benar-benar ingin menyembunyikan wajahku saat ini, hingga dia tidak bisa melihat wajahku lagi.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang!" Dia menarikku menuju boncengan motornya, dan mulai menyalakan mesin.

"Sepedaku?" Ah… kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan sepedaku.

"Titipkan saja di sini. Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu berangkat sekolah. Pulangnya baru kau ambil sepeda itu."

"Baiklah." Aku tidak membantah ucapannya.

Kulingkarkan tanganku ke pinggangnya. Aku tau dia tersenyum di balik helm-nya. Ku tatap punggung di depanku dengan senyum mengembang. Entah apa yang akan terjadi esok, lusa, atau beberapa hari ke depan. Yang pasti, mulai sekarang tidak akan ada penghalang untuk memikirkannya. Aku menyukaimu, karena itu dirimu!

.

.

END

Bwahahaha, apa ini! Kenapa saya bikin cerita mellow sekali seperti ini. Terlebih kali ini Sungmin yang menyimpan perasaan kepada Kyu, tidak seperi ff2 saya biasanya. Sebenarnya ini ff straight, sih. Sebelum saya jadi joyer saya buatnya ff straight. Tapi, semenjak jadi joyer, saya sudah tidak bisa bikin ff straight lagi, hehe. Daripada ff ini nganggur di lepy, saya edit deh jadi ff KyuMin. Ah... terlalu banyak bicara, semoga berkenan deh, keke ^^.


End file.
